The present invention relates to the field of transportation and distribution of cryogenic liquids.
Cryogenic liquids are generally transported in insulated tanks which may be considered to be pressure vessels. Such cryogenic vessels may travel by rail, road or over water.
At the ultimate destination the cryogenic material may be vaporized for use or vaporized in part to aid in the pumping of the cryogenic liquid from the cryogenic vessel.
In the past aluminum pipes exposed to the ambient air were employed to vaporize the cryogenic material tapped from the cryogenic vessel. Also heat exchange fins have been clamped or wound to the aluminum pipe. Although aluminum is a good conductor of heat, the vibration and shock inherent to a particular transportion system eventually weakened and caused failure of prior vaporizers of this type.
In addition, cryogenic materials that are deemed to be flammable, such as oxygen, hydrogen, and the like cannot safely be used with aluminum material under certain regulations.
A pressure building system which permits the use of stainless steel conduits and possesses superior durability would be an advance in the art of cryogenic material handling.